1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator and a control method thereof, which enable aging and storage of meat at appropriate temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, after decapitation, poultry experiences rigor mortis characterized by stiffness of muscles or joints. While undergoing rigor mortis, poultry meat becomes stiff and has an unpleasant taste, having poor market quality.
However, once the muscle stiffness peaks, meat begins to undergo self-digestion by protease, etc. and becomes tender. Self-digestion increases the PH and exudation of muscles, and involves, e.g., digestion of proteins into constituent amino acids by the action of enzymes, improving taste.
For this reason, meat in rigor mortis may be kept at a predetermined temperature to reach maximum stiffness. This is called “aging”.
Although the aged meat has superior tenderness, excessively long aging may deteriorate the quality of the meat due to propagation of microorganisms and acidification of fat, and in the worst case, may become inedible. Therefore, it may be important to select an appropriate aging method and aging period.